Testing
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: Second Life's developers and programmers obviously had waaay too much fun thinking up things to make the game more…interesting.


**Summary**: Second Life's developers and programmers obviously had waaay too much fun thinking up things to make the game more…interesting.

Set after manhua chapter 50. Mixing and matching both media.

Waaaaa, don't know Arctic Fox's real life name. ;_;

As usual, _gah, pronouns_.

lkdsj Don't know if I should label this as a pairing or not...

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>Testing<strong>******

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

><p>The werewolf towered over Arctic Fox, its muzzle dripping with saliva, snarling at him, Kenshin and Prince. It was nearly defeated though – between the three of them, they had left bloody scores all over its body, and the werewolf wobbled on its feet, its head lower than where it had been at the start of the fight, its breath more laboured.<p>

"Dimension Shockwave!" Kenshin shouted, dashing in once more, his katana flashing in the sunlight.

It was too much for the werewolf, and with a howl it disappeared from their sight, a small bag and an object Arctic Fox didn't recognise dropping where the werewolf had stood.

Kenshin picked up both, pocketing the bag of crystals ("Hey! That's mine!") and frowned at the object. As Arctic Fox walked up to him to get a closer look, he could see it was a transparent purple cube that emitted a soft glow.

When Kenshin glanced at him, Arctic Fox tilted his head slightly, and Kenshin nodded, handing it over to him.

As soon as Arctic Fox touched the cube, the world span, and he blacked out.

xOx

When Arctic Fox regained consciousness, he saw Prince's worried face hovering over his own, the sky framing him. As soon as Prince saw him wake up, the other player sighed in relief.

"What-" Arctic Fox paused, frowning. What had happened to his voice?

"I don't know," Prince said helplessly, his eyes flicking over to the side. "You and Arctic Fox –"

The rest of his words were lost as Arctic Fox hauled himself up into a sitting position – and stared at the bright haori that billowed around him, the newbie gear. He ran a hand through his hair and his hair resisted his fingers; Arctic Fox could feel where his hair was bound together, and when he tugged it over his shoulder, it was bright red.

When he looked over his shoulder in the direction at Prince had been glancing at, he saw himself, staring back at him.

"Kenshin? Arctic Fox?" Prince's eyes didn't stay still, a worried frown on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm Arctic Fox," he said as he cautiously got to his feet, feeling for the differences in his proportions, his reach. It was strange feeling fabric slide against the skin on his arms, the breeze his sleeves created.

"_You're what?_" Prince yelped, before he whirled on Kenshin, who nodded.

Prince gaped at them for a second, his eyes wide, before he yelled, "Lolidragooon!"

While Prince busied himself with getting information, Arctic Fox turned his attention to Kenshin. Kenshin seemed to be doing the same as him, his head cocked to the side slightly, watching as he flexed his hand, shifted his weight back and forth. When Arctic Fox approached him, Kenshin lifted his head to look at him.

Kenshin quirked an eyebrow, and Arctic Fox paused, thinking about it. He nodded – he wasn't hurt in any way, and it wouldn't take him too long to adjust.

"Argh! This _isn't funny!_"

Arctic Fox rolled his eyes and Kenshin snorted. Kenshin's bearing was loose, but ready, and Arctic Fox tilted his head, his eyebrows raised. There was barely a pause before Kenshin nodded, changing his stance.

Prince stomped over to them. "She says it'll wear off in an hour," he grumbled, his arms crossed.

"Hm, okay." Both Arctic Fox and Kenshin summoned their weapons at the same time.

Arctic Fox frowned at the katana in his hand. Shaking his head, he flipped his grip on the handle, seeing Kenshin do the same with Bloodthirst, and they exchanged weapons.

"Wait, you're _sparring?_" Prince gaped at them. "_Now?_"

They nodded, and Arctic Fox tested the weight of Bloodthirst, swinging it. Bloodthirst felt the same in his hand, which made him smile a little. Though the haori didn't feel right, drawing his attention to it, both because of the colours and when it moved over his skin. Arctic Fox slipped it off and handed it to Kenshin, who put it on. He snorted at the image of himself wearing Kenshin's haori, but he wouldn't let that distract him.

If they didn't spar, they wouldn't know exactly how their bodies moved, and if they didn't know that, they could end up flying away.

When Kenshin shifted, leaning forward, Arctic Fox sprinted towards him, Bloodthirst to his side. Kenshin's body was faster than he was used to, his legs shorter, but better at propelling him forward.

Yet Kenshin twisted out the way as easily as he normally did, slashing at Arctic Fox as he did so. Arctic Fox was only just able to block, the force of the blow sending a shock up his arm. They jumped away, eyeing each other for a second before resuming the fight.

Every time Arctic Fox attacked, Kenshin darted out the way, every bit as fast when he was in his own body. He didn't know how Kenshin did it, but Arctic Fox was determined to be able to push his own body like that once he was back in it.

A few minutes later, sweat trickling down his neck, his breath coming in heavy gasps, Arctic Fox gazed at Kenshin's eyes, feeling the blade of the katana against his neck - _this _fight had been more exhausting than the half-an-hour fight with the werewolf, more satisfying even though he'd lost. He had gotten used to moving in Kenshin's body quickly –it really wasn't that much different from his own- apart from having to jerk his head in a certain way to make sure his ponytail didn't get in the way.

With a minute nod, Kenshin withdrew his katana, sheathing it in one fluid movement; Arctic Fox hung Bloodthirst on his hip – he didn't want to have Kenshin hand him Bloodthirst every time they started a fight, if they even had the time or the manoeuvrability to do so.

They glanced at Prince, who sighed at them, throwing his hands up in the air. "Right," Prince said, "we're going in that direction next." He pointed towards a clump of trees.

Arctic Fox took note of where they were going, and where they had come from, and then started following Prince again.

* * *

><p>For the prompt, '12 Prince, Kenshin/Arctic Fox: Body-swapping - "He thought he was fast, but apparently, he was even faster."' for springkink.

Pfft, got stuck on what the boss should be, because we've seen so many bosses already, and I didn't want to repeat any of the bosses I'd made either (Which meant no dragon. ;_;).

Kenshin can move faster because he doesn't have the mental limitation/fear/hesitation of 'if I push myself too hard/fast, I'll hurt myself'. :3 Also, 'even if I do hurt myself, I won't be hurt for long'.


End file.
